Mission Complete
by Kannibal-Cupcake
Summary: Amuto One- shot. Ikuto on catnip! Read to see what happens! xD


Amu sighed. She had been bored all day with nothing to do. Her parents and Ami wanted to visit some relatives out of town, but Amu didn't feel up to going on a road trip. So she just decided it would be better to stay home. Completely unaware that a certain nekoboy had a plan to make her night interesting.

/

Amu stepped out onto her balcony and leaned forward against the railing. She really had nothing to do, her charas were already asleep, which left her alone with no one to talk to. While enjoying the cool breeze, she felt someone jump on her balcony next to her, she obviously knew who it was as arms snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her against a well-built chest. _I probably should have just stayed inside if I knew this was going to happen,_ she thought.

"Ikuto, what do you think you're doing?" said Amu, trying to ignore the fact that he felt warm against her.

No reply. He simply started nuzzling her neck. Taking a deep breath,he inhaled her scent and pulled her closer to himself. Amu sighed. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was, but she couldn't help it! Amu pulled herself out of his arms before she got a chance to lose her common sense and do something he may tease her for. She turned around and noticed immediately, something was off. He had an innocent smile on his face and his eyes looked somewhat you could compare to a predator. His cat ears twitching, tail swishing side to side slowly, as if waiting for something to happen so he could pounce. She noticed he wasn't saying anything, just watching her. She got uncomfortable under his gaze and decided to break the confusing silence.

"...Ikuto... why are you looking at me like that?" she said looking away, blushing.

He didn't answer. He got a 'this is gonna be fun' look in his eyes for a second and slowly walked towards her. Lucky for him, she didn't notice the look. She noticed he was walking strangley, almost saying 'You better run'. She thought about it for a couple of seconds before she decided, _Its only Ikuto, its not like hes going to do anything._ Oh how wrong she is, just doesn't know it yet. Realizing how he was getting closer and closer to her, she took a step back. Big mistake. He wrapped his tail around her left thigh, which caused her to squeek, and pulled her body against his. Involuntarily inhaling his scent, since her face was being held into his chest, she smelt an odd minty smell. She moved her face from his chest and looked at his face. He had a wide cheshire-cat grin and his eyes looked as if he had just captured a treat he was going to devour.

She blushed. She still had no idea what was going on with him and why he smelled so...minty. She tried pulling away but that only resulted in him pulling her back and hearing a crunching noise. _What was that?_ , she thought as she looked down and noticed a brown paper bag was hanging halfway out of his left jacket pocket. She pulled the bag out of his pocket and freed herself from his arms. Glareing at him, she proceeded to open the bag. Amu laughed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Catnip. CATNIP?! Amu sighed. No wonder hes been acting weird and not saying anything. He's on CATNIP! Amu facepalmed and looked at him.

"Really?" , she said annoyed, as she held up the bag. She knew this night was not going to end up well, recalling a memory she had with Ikuto telling her what happens when he's on catnip.

Ikuto suddenly pulled Amu to him, which earned a yelp from Amu and caused her to drop the bag on the ground. He grabbed her hips, flung her over his shoulder and walked into her room.

"IKUTO! What the heck are you doing!" Amu yelled, squirming around, trying to get out of his hold.

Her back suddenly came incontact with the bed, and Ikuto was hovering over her. He wrapped her legs around his waist, put his full weight on her, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Amu was obviously confused as of what's going on at this moment, she stiffended when she felt something furry rubbing up and down her leg, causing her to shiver. She looked down and saw it was Ikuto's tail. _I can't believe this is happening right now!_ , she thought with her face turning a bright red color.

"I-I-Ikuto... what are you doing..." her voice low, trying to calm herself down from blushing. The fact that he was rubbing the tip of his nose against her neck, side to side slowly, wasn't helping either. He started making a rumbbling noise coming from his chest, purring technically. _Is... he seriously...purring..? _she thought, with her eyes going wide, trying to stifle a giggle, she moved her hand to his head and threaded her fingers into his soft, fur-like blue hair. His purring got louder as she did so, running his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver. She slowly and delicately stroked his cat ears, loving the soft feeling under her fingertips.

_I can't believe this is working._ , thought Ikuto as he relished in the feeling of her gentle hands softly petting his ears. Aha! You thought Ikuto had no idea what he was doing didn't you? Wrong! His 'Cuddle Amu to Death' plan was working perfectly, she had no idea. Inwardly smirking as he felt Amu relax underneath him. He purred louder and decided to make things more interesting.

He pinned her arms over her head and looked at her with an almost too innocent face. Amu was trying to ignore the fact that she was now defenseless under him and had no way out of this. His tail slowly trailed a long line up her leg to her inner thigh, and back down over and over again, giving Amu goosebumps everywhere. He bent his face down to hers, and slowly licked her lips. She gasped. Wrong move. He pressed his lips to hers, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes went wide, she had no idea what to do! _Do I push him off or what...Ah! I'm so confused!_ Her thoughts were pulled away from her as he gently carressed her tongue with his and suckled on it. She couldn't help the light moan that escaped the back of her throat as he did that.

He released her mouth, letting her catch her breath. Ikuto placed small kisses down her neck and began lightly sucking just below her jawline, right next to her earlobe. His purring got louder as he felt Amu release her hands from his grip and go straight to lightly scraping the tips of her fingernails on his scalp. She moaned as she felt him softly bite the skin of her neck and gave it a small kiss afterwards. _Great, thats going to be so noticable_. she thought, inwardly giving herself a smack to the face.

He pulled his face away from her neck and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Ikuto, being on top of her, rolled onto his side and pulled Amu against him, with his arms wrapped around her body and his head resting on top of hers. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. He felt Amu cuddle closer to his chest and heard her sigh softly.

"I-I-Ikuto..?" Amu wasnt sure he was going to reply, after only hearing his purring get louder. So she closed her eyes and decided sleep definately sounded good right now.

Ikuto smirked against her hair,

_Mission Complete._

~*End*~


End file.
